Ankha's Song
by LoneTaku
Summary: IN a VERY unlikely twist of Ankha's maze of a life, she finds herself living alone on an island, with several of the most UNLIKELY friends, and finding love in the most unlikely place. I own nothing, and please read ! Rated T because I hate K and other K.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, I'm new to the AC archives, so just let me explain this really quickly. All of the characters that are animals in the games are now humans that can shift into animals, and they have the ears(or other part, for the ear-less animals) and some of the instincts of whichever animal they are in the games. Also, this is a combination of all games, so in the main town, it has the island, but there is still the city and the houses for regular humans have some of the aspects from each game. I tried to give Ankha a kind of darker outlook on life, but I'll explain more later.**

**...**

**...**

**...Review? **

* * *

><p>Ankha looked around the city, her long straight black-and-yellow horizontal-striped hair flowing in the slight breeze. She turned to see a girl with cotton candy-pink hair that had purple stripes in it and ended in a large curl wearing a black and pink striped dress standing behind her.<p>

"Hi! I'm Peanut! What's your name?" Peanut said enthusiastically, her pink squirrel ears smoothed back.

"I'm Ankha! Nice to meet you!" Ankha replied with fake cheer dripping from her voice, her own cat ears twitching with annoyance.

"That's a nice name!" Peanut continued as Ankha thought to herself how annoying Peanut's type were and are.

"Hey, listen! I saw this girl coming out of the salon the other day, and she looked absolutely amazing! She had this whole nerdy-chic look going on, with blue chunky frames, and this fresh hairstyle so dark blue it look almost black! And this Gracie original design that just went up a few days ago, which she wore with a shiny -almost BLINDING- pair of black sneakers and a -most likely self-designed- blue skirt, and she looked AMAZING! And then she got on the bus to Fly D M!" Peanut said.

Ankha nodded. She'd seen the same girl a few days back. "She had porcelain colored skin and pigtails, right?" Ankha said quietly.

Peanut nodded enthusiastically.

"You two girls are talking about me, correct?" Someone said from behind Ankha. She turned, and, sure enough, the exact girl was standing there.

"Yes!/Yeah." Peanut and Ankha replied respectively. Ankha walked off boredly.

"Hey, wanna visit me sometime?" Ankha heard the bluenette call after her. In truth, she did. _But_, she thought to herself, _just keep walking. You don't like company anyway. Keep moving._


	2. Cursed

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with more Ankha's Song at 1AM! Yes, you heard me right! 1AM! Because I just remembered this! MYSTERY GIRL! SAY DISCLAIMER, PLEASE!**

**Blue-haired girl: Invader Cakez owns nothing except for the bike she won on Wednesday. And her DS. And her many games. And-**

**Me: THAT'S ENOUGH. WE DO NOT WANT THESE PEOPLE HAVING A CATALOG OF ALL MY STUFF.**

**Bluenette: Right. Sorry, Cakez! OH YEAH! Everyone, please review. THAT MEANS YOU, MAGGIE-CHAN. WE DON'T GIVE A CRAP IF YOUR DAD'S BEING STUPID AGAIN. FREAKING REVIEW, GIRL!**

* * *

><p>Ankha stepped off the train into the run-down town of Fly D M. <em>Wow, <em>she speculated to herself, _I'd had the impression from that girl that this was some sort of snob... country? No, town. Maybe hermit village would be more appropriate. But this is... empty. Huge, yet almost completely empty. Seven buildings, only two of them houses. _Ankha carried her bags down to the shore. She set them down for just a moment to rest her tired arms, and picked them back up after a short break. She noticed a shadow slowly becoming clearer in the misty morning.

_Wait a minute, I recognize that...! _Ankha thought, surprised. The blue haired girl from a few months back was walking towards Ankha, looking forlornly at the ever-changing sea. _I don't think I was supposed to see that... _Ankha thought before running in the other direction as fast as she could.

After a while she reached a dock. She checked her map real quick. _Yep, this is the place... _She thought half heartedly and sweat-dropped. A boat floated, lonely and empty save for a boy around Ankha's age with sandy blond hair who was staring at the sea. "Um, excuse me, sir? Is it too much trouble for you to take me to the island?" Ankha asked shyly. She noted that he was tanned and had muscular arms. She blushed slightly at that observation, but quickly shook it off.

The boy looked at Ankha. "I'll have to make two trips for your bags. Which first, you or the luggage?" He asked. Ankha pondered for a moment. Either way her stuff could get stolen, but she could bring the smallest bag with her and at least have her wallet.

"I first, please sir. I'd like to get started working, you see, and I need to collect some of the fruit there so that I can afford an axe and hammer, et cetera."

"I understand. So get in, and I'll sing a little bit along the way." Ankha nodded and grabbed her backpack, leaving the larger bags on the dock. She carefully climbed into the boat, her cat ears prickling at a shifting in the distance.

But she brushed it off as the boat-person-guy started to speak. "Call me Kapp'n, by the way. At least for now. What should I call you?"

"Ankha."

"Pretty name for such a beautiful girl." Kapp'n tried flirting.

"Don't try it. Not interested." Ankha said, her soft voice suddenly clipped and with a hint of annoyance. Kapp'n nodded, disappointed, and started singing something about a cucumber. His -beautiful, Ankha thought- voice died down as the boat reached the island.

Ankha opened her eys, not having realized that she'd closed them in the first place, and smiled, her cat ears twitching happily. They docked, and Ankha stepped out. "Um... Kapp'n, if you don't mind me asking, what animal are you? Or are you pure human?"

"I'm a Kappa." He replied solemnly.

"Oh... sorry? I was just wondering..."

"No, it's alright, Miss Ankha. I'll go get the rest of your bags."

"Right." She replied sadly.

She'd heard what they said about Kappas... they were no good and cursed to be alone for the rest of their lives.

_Cursed...? _Ankha thought to herself, and went to work.

But that one word kept haunting her.

_Cursed. Cursed._

_Cursed._


	3. Weird

It's funny, Ankha thought to her self slowly, for a Kappa Boy he seems perfectly fine. Almost a guy she could deal with.

In fact, she was pretty sure she _could_ deal with him.

That might have been a first, she stared at the sky in a sort of trance.

**Meanwhile...**

"Kapp'n! Whose bags are these?" A familiar blue-haired girl called out to the boy curiously as she approached the dock.

"New girl in town, her name's Ankha." He replied, lifting a rather large bag onto the boat.

"Ah! I love meeting new people! So she's moving to the island?"

"I would assume so. I kind of hope, she's really pretty." He added the last part quietly.

"What was that last part...?" She teased, grinning when he glared.

"Quiet, you. I would assume you want to go meet her?"

"Of course! I love talking to new villagers!" She giggled, and lifted one of the bags for Kapp'n.

"Well, help me load up these last two bags and I'll let you meet her. She doesn't seem to like people much, so you might want to be careful in what you say around her."

"Aye aye, Captain!" She said in mock-salute, laughing and placing the bag in her hand in the boat. She lifted another one of the bags and carefully took her seat in the boat. Kapp'n soon joined her. "Onward to victory?" She smiled.

He cracked a smile and began rowing, humming a tune about lost loves over seas.

**Back with Ankha...**

Ankha's head snapped her from her reverie to find a familiar blue-haired girl on the boat with her bags, helping to unload. "Oh, hi there!" She called towards Ankha, ignoring the hint of a frown on her face.

"Hello, Missus." She said just loud enough for others' ears to hear.

"You're a polite one! I was helping Kapp'n carry your bags for you. I was figuring you'd want them soon. Will you be living on this island?"

"Indeed I will, and thank you for helping him." She said quietly.

"So, what's your name?" She continued, as if she hadn't heard her. Then again, Ankha added when the author wasn't looking, she probably didn't, either.

"My name is Ankha, and you?" She said a little louder.

"Juniper! I heard that a juniper was some sort of foreign plant, but I've never seen one! Isn't that neat?"

"I suppose."

"Well, you're not any fun now, are you? We need to get you ready to live here, you need a house by tonight! Do you want me to call the store owner, Tom Nook, and set up a building contract?"

"My sister has covered it, there is no need to bother yourself with a mere feline such as I." More quiet voice.

"Oh, you're a cat-breed? That's really cool, no wonder you're so cute!"

Ankha shook her head. "I do not share that belief."

"Uhhh... what?" Ankha smiled. She actually managed to throw her off.

"I am not 'cute', as you say. No one but you has referred to me as such."

"Oh, but they have to think that on the inside! It's a matter of their minds and souls, not their vocal chords!"

"I suppose I should thank you, then. That was a nice boost to my self-esteem. I am grateful."

"You're welcome!" Juniper extended her hand, knowing full well that Ankha would feel obligated to return the gesture.

Ankha was, indeed feeling obligated, and shook it. "Would you like to help me place my current living structure?" She asked and lifted a rolled-up tent.

"Sure! I don't really know what that means, but I'll help!"

Ankha smiled and shook her head. "I will be 'camping out', as you would say, until my house has been finished building. It is great that you can help me set up, I will be enabled to start construction almost immediately."

"Wait, you're building a house by yourself?"

"That is indeed what I was implying. I will gradually improve it after it is finished being built so that one day it might be a small-" She stifled a laugh. "-Mansion."

The two walked over towards the middle of the island and Ankha began to pound a stake in the ground using her paw/fist. Juniper looped a string around it and started working with the weird poles.

"Aw, man, this is hard!" She whined.

"You may instead use your shovel and pound the stakes into the ground at these X's." Ankha said and smiled kindly, pointing to three X's scratched into the ground using, almost certainly, a pair of claws.

Juniper nodded, dumbstruck at the smile suddenly gracing Ankha's features. Ankha simply began to organize the mess the rest of the tent was now in.

Weird, Ankha thought as she worked, I normally hate it when someone with as annoying of a temperament as hers makes them worse by messing stuff like this up. But I guess I really don't mind her.


End file.
